


Dark As Midnight

by MrCleanWasTaken



Series: Inner Amity AU (au created by mikella_star) [1]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Inner Amity AU, also odalia and alador are shitty parents, fluff and angst (as always), i STILL have not improved when it comes to tags, im going to say body horror cause inner amity does have black tears so, mentions of child abuse (tw), my contribution to the brainrot, tags are going to be updated more in depth soon, takes place after young blood old souls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28624335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrCleanWasTaken/pseuds/MrCleanWasTaken
Summary: When Luz and Amity get into a fight, Amity retreats to her mind to cope.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Inner Amity AU (au created by mikella_star) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097528
Kudos: 36





	Dark As Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution to the absolute masterpiece that is Inner Amity Au. 
> 
> Huge Note: THIS AU IS NOT MINE, ALL CREDIT TO THE ORIGINAL CREATOR. HER SOCIALS ARE LINKED BELOW PLEASE GO SUPPORT THEM :D
> 
> mikella_star's IG: https://www.instagram.com/mikella_star/
> 
> mikella_star's twitter:https://twitter.com/MikellaStar
> 
> (Also this is a one-part series so I hope you enjoy :D)

I didn’t know how to feel. I was hurt, confused, angry. The world around me felt as if it was spinning. As I raced back inside my house and up the stairs leading to my bedroom I threw myself on my bed. Good thing my parents weren’t home because then they would have talked to me about running inside the house. The fight was bad, really bad. I was breathing so fast that I could barely register it. Then soon enough everything became a blurry haze.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

I have no clue where I was but everything felt like a nightmare. As I looked around I noticed that I was seemingly alone in a very dark, empty void. I squinted and looked around the room, in hopes to find some light source. Eventually, I could feel burning heat, like from a fire, behind me. I turn around to see an identical copy of me facing me. Around her was some type of purple-flame aura, _I guess that’s why it’s so hot_ , I thought.

The chilling part about this imposter had to be the expression in its eyes, they were pitch black. Dark as midnight. To make matters worse, they had a small smile on their face. I raised an eyebrow and tried to keep my voice firm so as to not show any weakness “Who are you?” I asked.

The imposter before me laughed a little, almost making me feel like my question was ridiculous; like the answer was obvious. “Oh come on, you _know_ me.” I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion to send the message that I didn’t know them, and they continued, heaving a sigh. 

“I am you.”

I paused for a moment, okay so maybe the answer was a _bit_ obvious. “You’re my-“ She cut me off, completing my sentence. “Inner you, correct.” 

I examined her once again, her posture, her expressions, everything. I really wanted to make sure that this wasn’t some deluded illusion or some nightmare. _Titan, please pinch me_. 

“How do I know if you are lying or not?” I asked, my voice a little shaky.

“You don’t.” 

I crossed my arms and readjusted my posture, “Okay fine, what do you want?”

“To help.” She answered, shooting a large grin at me. 

_Is she trying to be reassuring? You don’t say that you want to help someone and give them a huge grin that makes you look like a psychopath!_

I chuckled, “Suree,” I said, stretching the ‘e’. “How is all of this exactly helping?” I motioned around the void as if to prove my point but she cocked her head to the side in confusion. 

I sighed before continuing “I am going to take a shot in the dark-“ _literally_ “-and say that you brought me here, correct?”

She nodded. 

“Why?”

“To help.”

I facepalmed and mumbled, “Help with what.”

“Your problem.”

“Which is?” I asked in an aggravated tone.

“You tell me.”

Before I could answer that she had disappeared from right in front of me. I felt the same heat from behind me but before I could turn around she...hugged me? I don’t know what it was about the hug, but I started to cry. I felt as if I was reliving the argument I had a minutes before with Luz. How it made me feel, how I felt _shattered_.

“Let me help you.” She said.

“How?” I answered back, my voice cracking from crying.

“Let me burn them.”

“Burn what?” I asked, even though I knew what she was talking about.

“Your memories, just like you had me do when you were younger.”

I paused for a moment, I didn’t remember asking anything like that. Still, that thought still didn’t stop me from crying harder, finally, I responded in a low pained voice.

“Do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *drops the angst and runs away*
> 
> Follow me on IG if you want any story updates @MrCleanWasTaken
> 
> Leave a kudos if you enjoyed it, they mean a lot to me, and please make sure to go support the original au creator, her socials are linked in the beginning note. Also, all feedback and criticism are always welcomed!


End file.
